Sacrifice
by CSI Haylz
Summary: Kyle and Horatio are abducted and improsoned in a warehouse. But what is Horatio not telling Kyle? Will they get out alive?
1. Pain

**Hello :) I'm brand new to fanfiction and this is my first story :D I'm a teensy bit excited :D Please let me know what you think :) There's more to come if you want it.**

* * *

><p>Horatio struggled to open his eyes.<p>

Pain. He gritted his teeth to stop himself from crying out, his face creasing with the assault. A fierce burning radiated from his shoulder, sending ripples of agony throughout his body.

_Kyle._

Using that name to focus his mind, Horatio took a few deep breaths to get the pain to a bearable level, blinking to clear his vision.

It was dark. Blackout dark. He couldn't see anything. All he knew was that he was slouched against a stony wall that caused bitter shudders to jerk through his back.

Steeling himself for the pain, Horatio used his good arm to feel around him, trying to get some sort of bearing on where he was. He stopped when his fingers brushed past what felt like soft fur, and he reached out further to confirm his suspicions. He discovered that the sticky fur developed into the rounded shape of a skull. Wait… the _sticky_ fur?

_Blood?_

"Oh, Kyle," Horatio murmured. He strained to reach Kyle's hand, but found his son had been bound with rope – but not very well, it seemed. Kyle would be able to free himself easily when he woke. Meanwhile Horatio, flopped against the wall, was too weak to do anything right now.

Sighing in defeat, Horatio closed his eyes in an attempt to get some rest. His hand remained curled around Kyle's head.

* * *

><p>"Dad?"<p>

Horatio groaned, disturbed from his sleep by the calling voice. Everything seemed hazy and murky. His limbs felt numb and heavy, and his eyes were sealed shut. As consciousness dawned he gasped as familiar stormy waves of pain suddenly rolled brutally across his body. Dazed, he shut his eyes tightly as if to shield himself, his body weakly attempting to curl itself into the foetal position to stop the agony. A sharp pain bolted up his leg as it moved, drawing a small cry from the lieutenant.

"Dad!"

"Kyle?" Horatio succeeded in opening his eyes a crack. He still couldn't see anything. He instinctively reached out with his good arm and made contact with Kyle's chest. Kyle immediately grabbed his hand. Horatio was grateful for the connection.

"Dad, are you okay?" Kyle's voice was strong with urgency and concern.

Horatio grimaced. "I'm fine, Son. You just startled me."

Kyle frowned worriedly: that had been an outright lie. Part of him screamed at him to say he thought differently – that cry had scared Kyle half to death – but he swallowed tightly and decided he'd let it slip for now. His dad would've told him if it was serious. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure." Horatio's voice sounded rough and gritty. It only caused Kyle's worry to escalate. "Do you remember what happened?"

"How could I forget?" Kyle smiled wryly. "Can you think of anyone who'd want us dead?"

"No." Horatio replied shortly, shifting uneasily.

"I don't buy that." Now Kyle _knew_ something was up – that had clearly been a lie. His dad's behaviour was way out of character. Ironically, when faced with interrogating a suspect, Horatio's steely mask would not reveal a single clue, no matter the case. But when it came to Kyle, the lieutenant couldn't seem to tell a harmless white lie with conviction. Added to the fact that their relationship had now grown, and Kyle knew his dad's ways. Yes, they had been abducted. But Horatio's demeanour was always soothing and calm. He gifted people with confidence and hope. He was the one that would strike up the rescue plan and save everyone's lives. Kyle hated to see his dad like this.

"What happened?" Kyle asked, determined.

"What do you mean, Kyle?" Horatio said, recoiling slightly.

"What are you keeping from me?" Kyle pushed. "Something's wrong. I know you're lying to me."

"Kyle, I would never – "

"Look, you don't have to protect me." Despite the intense darkness, Kyle reached out and placed his hands on his father's shoulders. His brow creased with worry when Horatio flinched. "I can handle it – really, I can." He gave his father a comforting squeeze.

Horatio cried out loudly.

Kyle sprang back as if he'd just been electrocuted. He felt the blood drain rapidly from his face. "Dad, what is it?" he asked urgently. "What's wrong? _Dad_?" he cried, his worry now escalating into full-blown terror.

"Sh-shoulder… the left…" He sounded so weak. All Kyle could hear was Horatio's rapid, pained breathing, and it made his heart freeze. He reached out tentatively, shoving his fear aside, stopping the instant his fingertips made contact with Horatio's chest. Cautiously, he worked his way up towards his dad's left shoulder, his touch that of a ghost. He closed his eyes in despair when he realised the warm, thick substance that coated his fingers for the first time, and now felt a small stream dribble from a smaller hole in Horatio's shoulder.

"You've been shot." Kyle stated, despair thick in his voice. "And I grabbed your shoulder."

"I'll be fine, Kyle," Horatio managed, forcing the strength into his voice. He began to relax a little as the pain subsided.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wouldn't have made a difference."

Kyle clenched his fists in frustration and anger. "Yes, it would have! You think I don't deserve to know? I don't deserve to know that my own _father_ has been critically injured?" Kyle's eyes glittered dangerously. "You could've just passed out on me and I wouldn't have known a thing! Or I could've woken up and you'd have been _dead_!" Kyle squeezed his eyes shut, and forced himself to calm down. He knew it wasn't Horatio's fault – he'd just wanted to protect him. But he was fed up with being treated like a fragile child. His voice lowered to little above a whisper. "Dad, you know as well as I do that's a serious bullet wound. It's a through and through and you've lost a lot of blood. You're soaked."

"Kyle, I'm – "

"It's okay, Dad. I know. But I'm not the frightened boy I used to be." Kyle took a deep breath to steady himself. "Were you… were you shot anywhere else?"

Horatio hesitated. His reluctance was tangible. "My thigh," he admitted quietly.

Kyle swallowed back the thick lump in his throat, his shoulders trembling. "Okay," he choked out. He stood up abruptly. "I'm going to find a light in this place. I'm fed up of not being able to see a damn thing."

It took several minutes to find the light: several minutes of groping blindly in the dark and several colourful curses as Kyle crashed into various things strewn around the room. Had Horatio been bullet-free, he was pretty sure the whole experience would've proved quite humorous for both of them. Horatio wasn't talking, and Kyle called on him every few minutes to check he was still conscious. "Let there be light," he muttered dryly as he flipped the switch and took a few moments to adjust to the brightness.

Then Kyle got his first good look at Horatio.

_Shit._

His dad was slumped against the wall, sickly pale, weak and dishevelled – a far cry from the assertive, self-assured figure he usually was. His face was twisted in a pained grimace, his eyes closed against the glaring light of the room. The creases of Horatio's face seemed far too evident for Kyle. Furthermore, the lieutenant was absolutely _soaked_ in his own blood. His clothes were completely saturated – fresh red ooze twisted its way over previous streams of clotted blood, and a crimson stain had pooled around him. That was when Kyle truly realised the vast amount of blood his father had lost.

Kyle hastily stumbled over to Horatio, dropping heavily to his knees as he tried to wrap his mind around his dad's condition. He slipped his hand into his father's cold one, squeezing hard as tears streaked down his cheeks. He felt a weak squeeze back, and looked up into Horatio's bleary eyes.

"Kyle… you need to stop the bleeding," he rasped.

Kyle nodded and tore off his jumper. But there were two wounds, he needed two jackets…

"Dad, I need you to take your jacket off. Can you lift your good arm?"

Horatio paused slightly before gritting his teeth and raising his arm. Kyle quickly helped him slide his arm out of the sleeve and retrieved the jacket from behind Horatio's back. "This might hurt," Kyle warned. He slowly pulled the other sleeve off his dad's injured arm. His breath hitched as Horatio winced in agony. Kyle forced himself to focus on being as painless and gentle as possible.

But he now had the second jacket.

_Now comes the hard part,_ Kyle thought. He sighed inwardly. _Which tourniquet first?_

Since Kyle's jumper was relatively thick, he decided to use it on Horatio's shoulder. Eying the wound – which was still bleeding – he knew it had to be dealt with first. It was an awkward place for a tourniquet but as the wound was fairly near the joint Kyle figured tying it around the socket would be his best shot at stemming the blood loss.

Kyle carefully lifted Horatio's injured arm and rested it on his knee, before smoothly slipping the jumper underneath his dad's armpit. He loosely knotted the sleeves above the shoulder joint, wary not to disturb Horatio's arm.

"I'm sorry," Kyle whispered. He yanked the knot as tight as he could, his hands turning white with effort, swiftly tying a secure secondary knot to prevent the tourniquet from loosening. He used his army training to ignore the deafening screams and whimpers of pain, forcing himself to become emotionless. As soon as he was done he found Horatio's hand and gripped it tightly, hoping to provide some comfort.

After a short moment Kyle released his father's hand and grabbed Horatio's suit jacket with shaky fingers, roughly wiping a tear from his cheek. He knew his dad would want this over as soon as possible. Kyle swiftly moved the jacket under Horatio's leg before hurriedly tying it as tight as he could, again crafting extra knots to sustain the pressure.

Tears streaked their way down Kyle's cheeks as he desperately squeezed Horatio's hand, hoping to convey his apology. That had been the most painful thing he'd ever done – he only hoped it was enough to save his father. Any traces of regret were extinguished when Horatio reciprocated weakly, his hand sticky with coagulated blood.

Kyle gently withdrew his hand and got to his feet before marching over to the door of their prison, intending to get Horatio out of here and to a hospital – any hospital. But the door had been reinforced and simply wouldn't budge.

Cursing and kicking it in frustration, Kyle scanned his surroundings, looking for something that would help in their escape. A glint in the corner caught his eye.

"A phone?" Kyle charged across the room.

"Kyle… don't," Horatio warned, his voice feeble. The phone was already in the boy's hand.

"What?"

"He'll be listening. You can't," Horatio said firmly.

"The person that caught us?"

"Yeah. Remember the shooting?" Horatio asked. "Whoever shot me shot to kill. He wants to make sure he succeeded. I'll bet he'll be listening to your reaction. He wouldn't just give us a phone. You have to… you have to pretend that I'm dead. Just to be sure."

"Okay," Kyle breathed, trying to mask his emotions. He had to stay in control, had to keep going and make sure Horatio got out of this alive. He could see the guilt and helplessness eating away at his father, and wanted nothing more than to take it away. He had to prove to Horatio that he was fine. But he felt that it was only a matter of time before his façade would crack and his anguish would come pouring out.

He turned his back to Horatio and automatically dialled the crime lab. Eric answered. "Eric, it's me. Kyle." His voice shook.

"Kyle, where've you been?" Eric sounded concerned. "Is H with you?"

Kyle allowed the mask to slip and his grief to leak out. "He's dead, Eric! Dad's dead! Please, you've got to find me! We're trapped in a warehouse somewhere. I woke up and found out that he'd been shot, he just bled out! I couldn't do _anything_!" Kyle felt the tears slide down his cheeks as he struggled to regain control.

"God, Kyle…" He sounded broken. "I'm tracing your call right now. We'll be there soon. Just… just hang on."

"Please hurry," Kyle begged, before quickly hanging up, glad it was done. Looking at the floor, Kyle swiped at his eyes and blinked hard to get rid of any leftover tears. He turned to check on Horatio, who was paler and more lifeless than before.

Kyle slowly shook his head. _No_. Horatio wasn't moving. He was a dead weight, sagged against the wall – unlike before where he was tense and in pain, but awake.

"Dad?" Kyle called fearfully.

No response.

"Dad!" Kyle surged across the room and pressed his slippery fingers against Horatio's neck, checking his pulse: faint and weak – but it was there. Horatio had finally slipped into unconsciousness. All Kyle could hear was his father's soft breathing. Every difficult breath was a grain of sand falling through a gigantic hourglass. It terrified Kyle – now he was alone. He grabbed his father's hand and clung to it as if his will alone would keep his father's soul bound to the earth.

"Just hang on, Dad," he whispered. "Please…"

**I hope you liked :) Any concrit is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Healing

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for such a wonderful response! I never thought I'd get so many positive reviews :D I really shouldn't be updating because I have a major exam tomorrow D: But I thought you guys deserved a treat :) Please cross your fingers for me! :)**

* * *

><p>Kyle flinched violently when there was a crash at the door. "Kyle?" he heard Eric shout.<p>

"I'm here!"

"Stay back from the door, kid!"

"Eric, call an ambulance! I was lying! He's still alive!"

He bit his lip when he heard the CSI hesitate, sensing his confusion, but Eric reacted quickly. "Calleigh's on it! Now get away from the door!"

Still gripping Horatio's hand, Kyle promptly turned his back to the door and shielded his father with his own body. He could feel the comforting throb of Horatio's pulse under his thumb, reassuring Kyle he was still alive. _Please, Dad. You've just got to hang on. We're almost there._ There was a hideous crunch as the door was burst open and natural daylight flooded into their prison. Kyle clutched Horatio's hand tighter. Eric and Calleigh immediately appeared at either side of him. Calleigh placed a tender hand on his shoulder, steadying herself as both CSIs absorbed the shocking condition of their ghostly pale friend. His pallid skin contrasted sharply with the black blood that stained father and son. Their scientific minds screamed at them that the blood loss was tremendously extensive – the makeshift tourniquets were having very little effect. Horatio's injuries were severe, to say the least.

But at least he was alive.

"The ambulance is on its way," she said softly to Kyle. "He's in safe hands now."

She rapidly blinked away any tears, not sure whether she was trying to convince herself or Kyle that Horatio stood a chance. Even the most horrific crime scenes couldn't have prepared anyone for this. There was just so much blood…

Eric hurriedly updated the ambulance with Horatio's condition. "This is CSI Delko – the lieutenant has two bullet wounds, both through and throughs, one in the shoulder and one in the thigh. He has extensive blood loss and is suffering from shock. Tourniquets have been used with little effect."

A strangled sob burst out from Kyle.

* * *

><p>The doctors had instantly recognised Horatio and swiftly booked him for surgery, making his treatment a priority. Eric had driven with Kyle to the hospital, while Calleigh had travelled in the ambulance. The trio had resigned themselves to the unbearable task of waiting: Kyle sat in between the two CSIs, who exchanged worried looks with each other as the boy slouched forward over his knees and stared blankly at the ground, oblivious to all but his thoughts. Calleigh had insisted that he went and freshened up, considering he was still marked by Horatio's blood, but Kyle had given no response other than a slight shake of his head. Eric had also tried to get through to the boy, but despite their best efforts Kyle stubbornly refused to do anything until he had heard news about his father.<p>

Kyle could sense more than hear them talking about him. He knew that they were eying him with concern behind his back, as if he was stone dead to the world. He hated it. But he couldn't bring himself to do what they wanted. He felt that if he attempted to move he would collapse on the spot. Now that the adrenaline had worn off and reality had begun to sink in, he understood there was a real chance that he could lose his father.

All his life he had thought bitterly of his anonymous father: he'd never understood why he'd been abandoned at that orphanage, and had greatly resented his father for not being there to save him. He remembered when he'd first met Horatio, and had felt a secret admiration for the man. Kyle was deeply grateful for the kindness the man had shown him, for it had been such a rare thing for him to experience. After Horatio had revealed his identity and Kyle had recovered from the shock of actually finding his father, the boy had admitted to himself that Horatio was every inch the dad he had always secretly wished for. Though Julia had inhibited their initial relationship, from that day on Horatio had always supported Kyle and had acted in his best interests, providing him with the stability he needed to move on from his gloomy past. He had taken care of him, and it eased Kyle's mind to know that he had someone he could rely on and confide in – someone to protect him, even if he claimed that he didn't need it. He was forever indebted to his father for saving him.

But now, there was the chance that Horatio's reassurance and comfort would be ripped away, and that scared Kyle. His father's calming influence had entirely changed his life – he couldn't imagine life without Horatio's encouragement, without his guidance. The idea of Miami without Horatio was unimaginable. Kyle needed his dad – Horatio could always calm him down and force him to think things through, ensuring that Kyle didn't make any irrational or impulsive decisions. Kyle was a very passionate person who openly exposed his blazing soul, and was naturally controlled by his fierce emotions. In contrast, Horatio's emotions were expertly concealed by his impenetrable façade, his true feelings veiled from the world. It took a special person to sidestep the mask and see Horatio's pure soul for what it genuinely was. As father and son, they cancelled each other out, similar to light and dark. A perfect combination.

As Kyle contemplated this, Horatio's surgeon came into view. His thoughts instantly forgotten, Kyle jumped up from his seat and rushed to meet the doctor halfway, Eric and Calleigh following closely.

"How is he?" Kyle asked fretfully.

The doctor smiled sympathetically. "Surgery went well," she said, relief evident in her voice. She knew Horatio personally from the crime lab's close relationship with the hospital. "We repaired the internal damage quite successfully and eliminated the risk of further internal bleeding. Horatio should make a full recovery, though it may take him some time to get to grips with walking again – the bullet damaged some muscle tissue."

Kyle sagged visibly in relief, Calleigh and Eric beaming at the news.

"Can we see him?" Eric asked.

The doctor's kind eyes sparkled gently. "Of course you can. Follow me."

* * *

><p>Kyle tentatively entered Horatio's hospital room. Thanks to a blood transfusion, he was now out of intensive care and had been moved to a secluded room for the sedatives to wear off, with security stationed outside – the shooter was still on the loose. The nurse had warned Kyle that when he woke he would be in a lot of pain and confused about where he was and what had happened.<p>

A ventilator had been deemed unnecessary, and Horatio now just wore a simple oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. A drip had been inserted into his arm, and several other tubes were attached to his chest and arms to measure his blood pressure and heartbeat.

Kyle hated it. He hated how vulnerable his father looked. Horatio didn't need all these machines wired up to him – Horatio was a strong, unwavering man who hardly ever asked for any sort help. To see him lying powerlessly on a hospital bed was a cruel, devastating image that broke Kyle's heart.

He lowered himself into the chair next to the bed, taking in Horatio's pale face. Scooting in closer, Kyle reached out and held Horatio's hand loosely.

"Hey, Dad." He swallowed uneasily. "The doctor says you're going to be okay." He felt tears sting his eyes as a thick lump swelled in his throat. "I… I'm so glad… I thought I'd lost you." Kyle dropped his head as tears slipped down his cheeks. Eventually he leant forward and rested his torso on the large bed, still clutching his father's limp hand.

* * *

><p>Awareness slowly returned to Kyle. He hazily concluded that he must have dozed off at some point, his ribs were aching from being pressed up against the metal frame of the hospital bed. Blinking to clear his vision, he smiled when he noticed that his dad's hand felt much warmer than before. Kyle pushed himself up with a groan but froze when he realised his Horatio's eyes were slightly open and looking sleepily at him.<p>

"Dad! You're awake!" A joyful grin split his face, his eyes pricking with relieved tears. "Hang on, I'll go and get the nurse…" He stood up from his chair, but Horatio's weak grip on his wrist halted him, causing him to look back at his father.

Horatio's face was now a much healthier colour, but Kyle could see the intense struggle to keep his eyes open, and the effort it had taken to reach out for Kyle's hand. Returning to Horatio's bedside, Kyle's expression sobered as he now gripped his father's hand with both of his, treasuring the contact.

"Kyle…" Horatio managed, coughing weakly. "You… all right?"

Kyle smiled. "I'm fine, Dad." He looked down at himself. His clothes were sticking to him because of the dried blood, and smears of crimson were all over his face and arms, mixing with black dirt and grime. He was _filthy_. "I know I look a mess," he chuckled, "but you don't need to worry about me. It's you that we almost lost." A pained look crossed Kyle's face.

Horatio winced. "Son, I'm sorry, I –"

Kyle cut him off. "It's okay. You just really scared me, Dad." He smiled softly as he saw that his father could barely keep his eyes open. "Look, you don't have to worry about anything. Just get some rest."

Horatio looked like he wanted to protest, but gave in when he saw his son's face, and allowed his eyes to close with a sigh. Kyle tenderly stroked the back of Horatio's hand until his breathing deepened and he fell asleep.


	3. Deceit

**Hey guys :) I'm sorry this has taken so long. Exams are still coming thick and fast! Two down, three to go. I have one tomorrow! Eeeek! Fingers crossed it'll all go goood :) **

**I feel like such a dope - I only just discovered review reply when I was working on this chapter yesterday *slaps forehead* so i will reply to your reviews this time :) Hope you like :D**

* * *

><p>Kyle entered Horatio's hospital room.<p>

Calleigh had insisted he let Eric drive him home and help him get cleaned up – it had taken one hell of a shower to wash all of the blood off. Kyle hadn't realised how much blood was actually _on_ him. The second a drop of water had touched him it had turned red. He'd felt like poison.

Kyle had forced himself to become oblivious to the blood on his hands. It scared him – tainted him. Made him doubt that his father really was alive, and _breathing_, at the hospital. With the strong urge to see Horatio, Kyle had quickly thrown on some clean clothes and returned to the hummer.

He wasn't too surprised to see that Calleigh was already there and taking a statement from Horatio. He could see the energy it was taking for his father to talk: his voice was weak and faint, and his eyes were having difficulty with focusing on Calleigh's face. But Kyle had no doubt that he was insisting he was fine already.

Kyle approached the bed and held Horatio's calloused hand until he finished his statement. He smiled gently when his father fell asleep almost immediately after Calleigh had finished.

"Kyle?"

The boy turned his attention to Calleigh, who asked if he was up to giving a statement.

"Oh, yeah, sure."

The CSI sat down next to him and smiled encouragingly. "What do you remember?" she asked softly.

Kyle frowned, realising that he hadn't given much thought to what had happened. But he found he could recall every detail clearly. "Dad and I were leaving the lab, we were on our way to the car." Kyle paused, stiffening as he looked at Horatio. "Dad was acting strange. He insisted that he go out the door first, and then he was practically _scanning_ the parking lot. It was like… it was like he knew what was going to happen," Kyle realised. "We walked to the car. He was standing next to me when he reached for the keys, and then there was a gunshot." A lump swelled in Kyle's throat as he felt tears sting his eyes. He stroked Horatio's knuckles with his thumb, trying to distract himself. "Dad just collapsed right in front of me. Before I could call for help, everything went black." He reached up and tentatively touched the angry contusion at the back of his head. "I guess I was knocked out."

"So you didn't see anyone?" Calleigh asked. "Nothing that looked suspicious?"

Kyle shook his head, his eyes downcast. "No. Nothing."

Calleigh squeezed his arm. "Don't worry about it. We'll get him." She stood, placing her hand on Kyle's shoulder. "Why don't I take you home to grab some stuff so you can stay at my place? Until Horatio's discharged from hospital?" She smiled sadly at Kyle's visible inner conflict. "He wouldn't want you to wear yourself out, Kyle."

"Okay." He stood reluctantly, his eyes still focused on Horatio's face. He carefully let go of his father's hand and turned to face the CSI. "Ready."

Calleigh smiled. "Let's go." She wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders as they left the room.

* * *

><p>"How's H?" Eric asked. He and Calleigh were in the crime lab's parking lot, looking for any evidence of Horatio's shooter.<p>

"Exhausted." She smiled, "he's already given me a statement."

Eric wasn't surprised. "Yeah, well, it's not like H to hold back. How's Kyle holding up?"

"He's not great," Calleigh said sadly. "He feels guilty for not sensing that something was off. I think he'll be fine once Horatio gets out of hospital, though." She paused to take out her camera. "There's blood here," she said. "Two separate pools, one much larger than the other."

"Drag marks, too," Eric remarked. "So they were dragged into the shooter's car."

"Kyle said he thought the shots came from behind, which would make sense considering the position of the blood pools." She walked towards where the shooter would have stood, crouching down when a glint caught her eye. "I've got bullet casings: two of them. Consistent with Horatio's wounds. We should be able to find the bullets too – both his wounds were through and throughs."

Together they recovered the bullets and summarised their findings. "One last thing," Eric said. "We got CCTV. Let's check the tapes."

* * *

><p>"Our shooter drives a black SUV. It's registered to a Dean Everest," Eric informed Calleigh as they walked through the corridors of the crime lab. "He matches the description Horatio gave you."<p>

Calleigh nodded. "Bullet's striations are from a Glock 17, too common to narrow anything down," she sighed.

"So what's our next move?" Eric asked, stopping and facing Calleigh directly. "I've already given Everest's address to Frank, but I doubt he's home."

"There's something up with Horatio's story," she said. "According to Kyle he was acting strange just before the shooting, and I'm wondering how he came up with such a clear description – unless he was still conscious when he was dragged to the car."

Eric nodded thoughtfully. "Do you think it's possible he's trying to stall the investigation? Keep things quiet? He might be trying to protect Kyle."

"That makes sense," Calleigh agreed. "But lie to us? He knows this guy."

"Let's confront him and come up with some sort of a plan."

* * *

><p>Both of them were relieved to see that Horatio was awake when they arrived at the hospital.<p>

"Hey," Calleigh smiled warmly, taking his hand. "How you doing?"

"Better." He still sounded weak, but his smile helped to ease both of their fears.

Eric stepped up to the bed, placing a strong hand on Horatio's arm. "We know you're holding back on us, H. We take it you know your shooter was Dean Everest?"

Horatio nodded wearily.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Calleigh probed gently. "To protect Kyle?" Another nod. "Why?"

"The Everest case… was difficult," Horatio said.

"You worked his _case_?" Eric asked, confused. "But he didn't have a rap sheet."

"Dean's mother and sister were killed by his father. He was forced to watch the whole thing. Patrol intervened before Dean was harmed."

"Oh my God," Calleigh murmured. "So he's after revenge of some sort. Did you prosecute the father?"

Horatio nodded. "He was given the death penalty."

"So until we figure out where he is and what he wants, he has to believe you're dead," Eric stated. "Well, there's a bunch of press outside waiting for an update on your condition. I got an idea."


	4. Shock

**Hey guys :) Thanks for waiting for this. I regret to inform you that this is the second last chapter of this story :( I will miss it. But I've already had another idea, so feel free to come back sometime ;) Haha thanks so much for sticking with this story - i never thought I'd get such a brilliant response :)**

* * *

><p>Kyle sighed loudly in frustration as he wandered around the house. Calleigh had explicitly told him to pack a few things, eat something and that she'd be back to pick him up within the hour. Under no condition was he to leave the house alone. He rolled his eyes – he was practically under oath.<p>

He let himself drop onto the couch, scooping up the TV remote as he fell. Mindlessly flicking through the channels, he froze when the local news showed the front of Miami-Dade Memorial.

The reporter was speaking, her face solemn. "Earlier today, a local hero, Lieutenant Horatio Caine, was rushed inside Dade Memorial. Witnesses say there was extensive blood loss and we believe he was shot. Just a few minutes ago, a statement was issued by one of his close colleagues. Due to his injuries, the lieutenant suffered from cardiac arrest; doctors were unable to save him. The loss of such a remarkable presence will be felt deeply…"

"What…?"

He stared at the television, dumbstruck. His body became numb and heavy with disbelief, immobilised. Then suddenly his limbs jerked into action and Kyle was out the door, his packed clothes forgotten. He grabbed his bike, hopped on and flew down the street, speeding towards the hospital.

He was smart enough to enter through the back, avoiding the media. Tossing his bike at the entrance, he ran into the hospital and straight past reception, drawing the attention of everyone. Several nurses tried to stop him in his haste but he just sprinted straight past them, ignoring their worried calls. The path to Horatio's room was etched clearly into his mind. When he reached the right corridor, he felt his heart sink as he noticed the absence of any security guards. He ignored this and burst into his father's room.

The bed was empty. The white sheets were folded neatly next to the smooth pillow, the machines that monitored Horatio's condition were silent, and the room was empty. It was as if Horatio had never been there. He was sure he was in the right room…

He heard voices talking outside the door. He panicked, feeling tears pool in his eyes as he thought people were here to take him away. He wouldn't be surprised if it was hospital security after the huge disturbance he'd caused. And now his dad was gone, and he was alone. Horatio couldn't help him out this time.

A tear slipped down his cheek as he turned to stare blankly at the hospital bed. If only he'd known, he would've told his father… he would've told him how grateful he was, how much he had changed his life for the better. How Horatio was all he had left… how much he'd really _meant_ to him…

The doors opened. "Kyle?"

"Calleigh?" He turned to face her, his movements drained.

"What are you –" She stopped when she saw the tears on his cheeks. "Kyle what's wrong?"

"Dad's gone!" he cried, his breath hitching. She watched as the boy sank heavily to his knees, raw sobs tearing through his frame. Confused and worried, Calleigh scanned the room and then returned her attention to Kyle. "What do you mean?" she asked gently.

The boy looked up. Despair pervaded his face. His eyes were swirling pools of grief and hopelessness. "I saw the news, Calleigh. You don't have to lie to me." His voice was lifeless.

Realisation hit her. She knelt next to Kyle and grasped his shoulders. "He's not dead, Kyle. Listen, I'm so sorry I didn't warn you – it was all a hoax to fool the shooter. We've moved him to a private room," she spoke slowly and calmly, letting her soothing words wash over Kyle, making sure he understood what she was saying. "Come on, I'll take you to see him right now."

She gripped Kyle's upper arms gently and forced him to stand with her. Keeping her grip firm but kind, she steered the boy through the maze of corridors until they were in an area of the hospital that was practically deserted. Stopping in front of a door marked 'NO ENTRY', she released Kyle to open it and quickly ushered him inside.

Propped up on a hospital bed, awake and _alive_, was Horatio Caine.

"Kyle!" Horatio smiled, pleased to see the boy. But his son didn't respond in kind. "What's wrong?" Horatio asked, concerned. He'd noticed the boy's demeanour almost instantly.

Kyle faintly heard Calleigh slip out the door behind him.

Horatio frowned worriedly. He tried again. "What's wrong, Son?" He winced as Kyle practically broke down on the spot. He extended his good arm out towards his son, reaching out for him. "Come here."

Kyle rushed over to the bed and into Horatio's arms. He clung tightly to his father, sobbing into his hospital gown as he released the pent up grief and anguish he'd thought was real.

Horatio wrapped his arms around his child as best he could, his movements restricted by his shoulder wound. He stroked Kyle's back soothingly, feeling his tense muscles begin to relax as his cries began to quieten. "What happened, Kyle?" Horatio asked softly, not letting go of his son.

Kyle shifted slightly, relishing the security of Horatio's embrace. "I saw the news," he whispered brokenly. "I thought…"

Horatio tightened his hold on Kyle. "I'm right here," he promised. "I'm right here."

Kyle nodded into his shoulder, a few more relieved tears escaping. "They always left me. Please don't leave me," he pleaded desperately.

"I will never leave you," Horatio vowed, tenderly stroking Kyle's temple. "Never."

* * *

><p>Two days later and Horatio was discharged from hospital – but under the strict condition that he was to stay housebound for two whole weeks to recover fully from the blood loss he had sustained. He had been given crutches to help him walk, though the doctor had insisted Horatio use a wheelchair for the first few days to give his shoulder wound a chance to heal. The lieutenant had grudgingly accepted these conditions.<p>

Kyle wheeled his dad out of the hospital via a quiet side entrance where Ryan met them, a grin plastered across his face at the sight of his boss in a wheelchair. "I'll bet that took some persuasion."

Kyle laughed. "You should have been there!"

"Gentleman," Horatio warned, fighting a smile. "Mr Wolfe, if you wouldn't mind?"

Ryan shook his head before helping Horatio into the front seat, while Kyle easily folded the wheelchair and placed it in the back. While Ryan drove them home, Horatio grilled his CSI about everything that was happening at the lab – as Ryan had expected. Calleigh and Eric had collectively taken charge during Horatio's absence, and everything was running smoothly. But there was no denying that the presence of the spirited lieutenant had been sorely missed. Ryan did his best to assure Horatio that things were being well taken care of.

Pulling up next to their house, Ryan got out and walked round to the passenger side to help Horatio into his wheelchair, which Kyle was unfolding.

_It's good to be home,_ Horatio thought as he glanced distractedly out the window. He gasped. "GET DOWN!" he yelled, throwing himself out of the car just as Ryan opened the door.

_**BANG.**_

The windows of the hummer shattered, glass raining down on them.

"Dad!" Kyle cried, quickly reaching his father's side and helping him sit up, anger igniting within him as a pained grimace crossed Horatio's face.

Ryan quickly withdrew his firearm and aimed it over the bonnet of the hummer. "Miami-Dade Police! Put down your weapon!" he shouted. He gasped as he recognised the man from across the street. "Dean Everest?"

Dean pointed his gun in the air and fired another shot, causing all three behind the safety of the hummer to flinch. "I want to speak to Horatio Caine!"

"Dad, are you okay?" Kyle asked frantically, searching his father for any new traces of blood. "Did he hit you?"

"No, I'm fine. He missed," he replied, soothing Kyle's fears.

"H, what do you want me to do? I've got a clear shot," Ryan spoke quickly and quietly.

"No, wait," Horatio said. "Let me talk to him."


	5. Trust

**Okay guys, it's the last chapter :( Thank you so much for the wonderful response you've given me, I will most definitely post another story soon :) Thank you for reading and especially reviewing! **

**Haylz :) x**

* * *

><p>Horatio struggled to stand, face contorting in pain as he put pressure on his injured leg.<p>

"Dad!" Kyle gasped, quickly grabbing and steadying Horatio as he wobbled.

"Help me stand," Horatio said through gritted teeth.

"Are you crazy?" Kyle asked incredulously, making no move to help him do that whatsoever. But Horatio had took advantage of his son's support and pushed himself up straight with his good leg, leaning against the hummer for balance. He raised his hands in a gesture of peace, taking in the trembling form of the armed man across the street.

"Ryan, call for backup," Horatio commanded quietly, lips barely moving. But that was all it took for him to lose his concentration and his balance. His shaking leg, muscles weak from disuse, gave way and he felt his body cave in on itself.

Kyle reacted quickly and again slipped under Horatio's arm, slinging it across his shoulders and gripping it strongly, while also wrapping a firm arm around Horatio's waist in support. His dad grunted at the sudden impact, but after getting over the shock he smiled at Kyle in silent thanks. With backup now on their way, Ryan also stood, pointing his gun across the bonnet at Dean in a silent warning.

"Back off!" Dean shouted. "Or I'll shoot!"

Horatio felt Kyle stiffen, and suddenly felt very exposed, realising that he needed to talk Dean down and quick, because there would be nothing he could do if the man wanted to take a shot. He motioned for Ryan to lower his firearm.

"Dean," Horatio began. "I know what happened to you. But this is not going to make things better." He squashed down the fear that threatened to consume him as he focused on Dean's violently shaking hand, a quivering finger poised dangerously over the trigger. Ignoring the gun's presence, he looked his shooter straight in the face, hoping to connect with him. "Don't do this. Don't make the same mistake your father did."

"You know _nothing_ about my father!" he yelled vehemently. "No one understands _anything_ about me!"

"Dean, listen to me, I can help you –" Horatio tried.

"No! You have no idea!" He bit back angry tears as his emotions engulfed him. "All I want is for someone to understand." He took a deep breath and raised the gun, aiming it at Horatio's chest. "That's all I want."

"No!" Kyle shouted back, moving in front of Horatio and stepping into Dean's line of fire. "You can't!"

Ryan began to discreetly raise his weapon, prepared to take a split second shot.

"Dean, listen!" Horatio commanded, his voice clear and authoritative. "I know exactly how you feel."

"No you don't!" he cried.

"Yes I do!" He let the emotion seep into his voice. "At one point, I had lost everything. I lost my friends, my family, my wife – _everything_ that was important to me."

Kyle looked up at Horatio in shock, who had tears in his eyes. He squeezed his father's hand as Horatio took a deep breath to steady himself before he continued.

"But then I found out I was a father." He smiled warmly at Kyle. "And my work colleagues became like a second family to me – they _are_ my family." He nodded towards Ryan who responded in kind.

"Dean, I'm begging you. Don't take that away from me. Don't do what your father did."

The uncertain man dropped his gaze in unease and indecision. Kyle held his breath, hoping that Horatio's words had gotten through to him. He couldn't lose his father. He tensed as Dean suddenly looked up, eyes ablaze.

A tear fell from Dean's eye. "I'm sorry," he lamented brokenly. "I'm really sorry." Then he raised his gun.

"NO!" Horatio yelled.

**BANG.**

Dean's body collapsed to the ground, blood gushing from his head.

Horatio dropped his head in defeat, sighing heavily. Kyle watched his father's face crumple helplessly, before lowering him to the ground to relieve the pressure on his legs. Unsure of what to do, he wrapped a comforting arm around Horatio's shoulders, allowing the man to sag against him as Ryan left to inform backup of the situation.

"You did all you could, Dad," Kyle consoled.

Horatio smiled half-heartedly. "I know, Son. I know."

* * *

><p>Life had begun to regain some normality since then. Horatio was recuperating at home under doctor's orders while Kyle had returned to school, but it had been difficult to sway the heavy cloud of melancholy that had oppressed them since Dean had shot himself.<p>

Returning from school, Kyle let himself in with his keys. He'd had a large amount of responsibility thrust upon him since Horatio had been injured. His dad still couldn't walk, and so Kyle had kept the fridge stocked, cooked their meals and cycled everywhere, instead of relying on Horatio for lifts in the hummer. He'd also helped to redress Horatio's wounds every evening.

It wasn't easy for either of them – Horatio wasn't coping very well with not being able to oversee the crime lab. He hated that he was uninvolved in their current cases, despite the fact that the department was running smoothly under Calleigh and Eric's leadership. Kyle did his best to keep his dad's spirits high and make sure that everything at home was taken care of. He'd never really appreciated the sacrifices Horatio had made for him until he'd had to do the laundry.

"Dad?" Kyle called out as he entered Horatio's room. "Dad!" he exclaimed as he saw what his father was doing.

Horatio was _standing_ – but leaning heavily against a chest of drawers, gripping the edges tightly to stop himself from slipping to the ground. His legs were trembling violently, their weak muscles unable to support his weight, and beads of sweat dripped from his forehead with the strain.

Kyle lunged forward and wound an arm around Horatio's waist, taking his father's weight. Making sure he had a secure hold, he steadied his dad and walked him slowly over to the bed, watching with a worried frown as Horatio's eyes slid closed and his tense frame relaxed against the supporting pillows.

"What were you thinking?" Kyle reprimanded harshly, though he was pleased to see the tremors running through his father were dying down. "Do you _want_ to go back to hospital?"

Horatio opened his eyes. "I was just trying to walk a few steps," he protested.

Kyle sighed. "You can't exert yourself, Dad. You could tear your stitches or something."

"I know."

"Then why did you try to walk?"

Horatio looked up at Kyle. "I just really want to go back to work, Son. I can't just lie here and do nothing any more – I have no idea what's happening at the lab!"

Kyle's face softened. "Dad, you're not useless. And I know you're frustrated, and you probably feel like you have to repay some huge debt because of what happened to Dean, but _please_ – just take it easy!" He reached out and placed a hand on Horatio's arm. "You gave us all a scare, and what happened to Dean is _not your fault_, so just rest and give your body a chance to heal. And then maybe we can start learning to walk again," he grinned.

Horatio smiled ruefully. "When did you become so wise?"

"You have to be born with it," Kyle replied haughtily, sticking out his chin.

Horatio chuckled. "So I see. Can you spare the time to help a crippled man through to his living room?"

Kyle laughed before sliding his dad's arm over his shoulders. He paused at the doorway, knowing they both couldn't fit through at the same time.

"Ladies first," Horatio offered.

Kyle spluttered, narrowing his eyes at his father. "Age before beauty," he shot back, sweeping his free arm out towards the door.

Horatio laughed out loud before shuffling into the hallway. Kyle quickly slipped out afterwards and helped his dad walk the rest of the way to the living room.

They'd be okay.


End file.
